Outside Looking In
by TanyaUchiha
Summary: Pre-series. John is away on a hunt leaving his boys with an old acquaintance and his family. Dean is suspicious, while Sam is happy to be with a normal family for once. But things with the Winchesters never stay normal for long. Wee-chester fic, School fic, Hunt/Case-fic, some Outsider POV. No pairings! Looking for a Beta!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. I have decided to start another multi-chapter fic! ****This will be a Wee-chester fic. And I can't promise to update regularly since I don't have regular computer access.**

_**EDIT: I took out the conversation that John and Dean had by the Impala and changed it. (Nov. 11, 2012)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters.**

**Dean is 16 (10****th**** grade)**

**Sam is 12 (6****th**** grade)**

**Chapter 1**

Night had befallen the little town. All was peaceful; the crickets were singing their evening song, the leaves were quietly rustling in the wind. Nothing was out of place or strange; all was peaceful.

However miles away on a long dark highway a 1967 Chevy Impala roared down the road. Unlike the quiet night outside, the inside of the car was filled with noise from an ongoing argument. This wasn't so unusual; there was often disagreement inside this car. What made this particular night unusual was who was causing this conflict.

"Dean. That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore complaints. You are not coming with me and we are not wasting good money on a motel when Joey has agreed to look out for you. Joey is a good guy and staying with his family will be good for you." John Winchester said firmly. John had just gotten wind of a hunt up in Oregon. He was pretty sure he knew what he was dealing with and he figured it would probably take two or three weeks top.

His boys were going to stay with this guy Joey, whom John had helped out a few years back, with some minor non-supernatural trouble. Joey, who lived with his brother and his brother's family in northern California, had told John that keeping the boys for a couple of weeks or so would be no problem; especially seeing as he still owed John for his favor. John had enrolled the boys in the local school there and that had been that. Or so he thought.

John hadn't expected to deal with a very disgruntled Dean. Dean seemed to take personal offence that John was 'ditching' them with some family. Dean felt that either he should be coming along on the hunt, or he should at least be entrusted to stay by himself with Sam as he had done so many times in the past.

Sam, who normally had nothing but complaints and arguments when he was told that they were moving for a new hunt had been mostly quiet. He was actually looking forward to spending some time with a normal family. Sure he and Dean would need to keep up their training, and Sam knew that Dean would not let that slide, but for once in his life he would get to experience a normal life, with a normal family. Sam did feel bad that Dean was feeling hurt, but he was still pretty excited.

"C'mon Dean this might be fun." Sam said quietly trying not to further enrage his brother. "Think of it like more training, we need to see if we can blend in with other people." Sam continued.

"Shuddup Sam, we blend in with people all the time at school. We don't need to stay with some ignorant civilians just because dad is suddenly being stingy." Dean retorted.

"All right that is it Dean!" John snapped in his 'don't mess with me boy' voice. Dean huffed; but he shut his mouth and turned his head to face the blurring scenery outside the car. He remained silent and didn't even look at his dad for the rest of the ride.

"Okay we're about a mile away from them, so I'm going over the rules one more time boys. " John announced to the quiet car.

"Under no circumstances do we talk about the job to any member of Joey's family including Joey. You will continue your normal training for at least an hour every day after school. Dean make sure Sammy doesn't fall behind." Sam scowled at that and stuck his tongue out at Dean who just ignored him.

"I expect you to train for at least three hours on weekends. That includes your regular laps, sparring and research. Sammy you need to work on your shooting, there should be an abandoned lot down by one of the piers according to Caleb, so you and Dean can try and get some shooting done there. I'll leave you some extra bullets so you don't need to worry about that. Dean you can work on your knife throwing. "

Dean nodded his head as his dad was speaking, he wondered what the people who lived around the lot would think when they heard gunshots. Maybe this 'abandoned lot' would be in a bad neighborhood so no one would think anything of it. Or maybe there were no people who lived around the lot.

'Well at least we'll have _some_ privacy.' Dean thought.

"I'm giving you your usual supplies and some extra things that might come in handy. Don't get caught. Alright, other than that try and respect your elders, Dean I mean you. Also don't cause too much trouble. I don't want any phone calls from that school. Alright?" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smirked. John sighed. True this might not be the best idea for his boys but he would only be gone for a few weeks so what's the worst thing that could happen?

**SPNSPN**

The Impala rolled up to a nice size house on a quiet street with a dozen or so nice houses. It was pretty late so John was unsure if he should just get a room for himself and the boys when suddenly a light flicked on in one of the downstairs windows. The front door opened and two men stepped out. John recognized Joey and slipped out of the car. Dean and Sam waited in the car and watched as their father shook both men's hands and said a few words. John turned back to the car and gestured to the boys that they should come out.

"Boys this is Joey and his brother David Tranne. This is David's house and it's his family you'll be staying with." Dean noticed that both David and Joey were wiping their hands on their jeans. Dean glanced at his father and saw his flask of holy water in the front pocket of his jacket. John must have poured some holy water on his hand before shaking the other men's hands. Dean kept that in mind for future reference.

Sam noticed Dean catching on to something from their dad and tried to pick up on what Dean had caught. He thought it probably had something to do with the holy water flask that looked like it had been hastily shoved back into John's pocket.

"Will you not be staying with us then, Joey?" Dean asked after he registered what his dad had said.

"Nah, I'll be here. I live with my brother for now. You know helping out and stuff." Joey replied. Joey was a tall guy, with curly sandy hair. He had an easy smile and Dean guessed he was actually excited for Sam and him to stay with him. 'Moron' he thought. Dean vaguely remembered Joey from the past. Joey had gotten in over his head with some sort of money scam with a group of thugs. John had helped him out in order to draw attention away from the fact that he, John, had just stolen money from the same thugs.

"That's nice of you." Sam said sincerely. He wondered if in the future he or Dean would have a house and a family of their own. Joey laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"It's nicer of David really. He lets me squat here rent free; I get a pretty good deal." David smiled fondly at his brother. 'He's older' Dean thought. Dean could recognize the smile an older brother gives to his younger brother anywhere.

"I really appreciate this," John said to David and Joey. "I should only be gone for roughly two or three weeks but if my work takes longer Dean has my contact information." David nodded thoughtfully.

"Right. What is it that you do again?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Oh this and that. Whatever I can find." John answered vaguely.

John went over to the trunk of the Impala and fiddled around for a moment, before pulling out two duffel bags and two backpacks and laying them down on the ground.

"Okay this should be everything. Dean, come over here for a sec." Dean glanced at his father and considered turning his back. But like the obedient soldier he was Dean walked over to his father. Sam turned to David and started asking him questions about the school system, the local library, and his family so that Dean could converse privately with their dad.

John had ducked down under the trunk so that the Tranne brothers would not be able to see or hear him.

"Hey buddy, look I know you're upset with me but I'm still leaving you in charge of Sammy as usual. Okay? This is just a temporary situation. You know CPS got on our case a couple months ago and so I figure if you guys are in an actual home right now they won't cause you any trouble. It's just for a little while and then things will go back to normal." Dean was still scowling but he understood what his father was saying. CPS was a pain in the ass but it was rare that they had to deal with them. Dean figured that his father was just being over cautious.

"Watch out for Sammy alright Dean." Dean nodded. As if he would ever stop watching out for Sam. Sam came first. Especially when they were in a new environment and Dean already had little tolerance for Joey. Dean figured that David would probably lose his respect in the near future and so Dean would prove that they didn't need some strangers to watch out for them. Dean would protect Sammy like he always did. Whether it was from CPS, the supernatural, or from these new people it didn't matter. Dean was always watching out for Sam.

John gripped Dean's shoulder and then pulled him into a rough hug. Dean felt his father slip something in his pocket and resolved to look at it later. John shut the trunk and walked back over to his younger son.

"I'm gonna get going I want to have a head start on the road before I need to crash for the night." Sam turned to his father and gave him a hug.

"Bye Dad. Have a safe drive." John patted Sam on the back and watched as his youngest turned back to David and continued where he had left off.

"Bye Dad. See you." Dean said.

"I'll call you before I leave for the job okay. And you can always check in with Bobby Singer or Pastor Jim if you need anything." John said to his sons; Dean and Sam nodded their acknowledgement, and stepped back. John got into the Impala, waved at his sons, then drove away.

"Well then, why don't we head in for the night?" David asked. He reached down to pick up Dean's duffel and bring it into the house.

"I got it." Dean said gruffly. "It's fine." Dean quickly picked up his and Sam's bags and placed his backpack on his back. He didn't want David touching his stuff. (Who knew what might accidentally fall out of his bag…) Sam swung his backpack on his shoulders and smiled at Joey and David.

"Thanks. We're good." David scratched the side of his head but decided to just shrug it off.

"Okay. I'll show you where you're staying and then you can meet the rest of the gang in the morning. Sound good?"

Dean made a noncommittal sound and followed Sam who was following Joey into the house. Dean glanced back outside one more time before the door closed behind him.

'Here we go' he thought, 'Into the lion's den.'

**A/N: So I'd love to know what you think! I have lots of plans for this story. I think it will be pretty Dean centric with lots of Sam thrown in. I love young Winchesters and I love case fics so I'm combining the two.**

_**July 5, 2013 EDIT: I have gone over this chapter and fixed some mistakes and fleshed out some pieces. If you find anything wrong please let me know so I can change it. **_


	2. Announcement

**Hi everyone,**

**I have been receiving questions about this story, so here is a quick update. This story has NOT been abandoned or forgotten. I have outlined the plot and characters. However I have had major writers block for actually putting together the chapters. Each time I start I stop because I don't like what I have written.**

**For this reason I have decided to ask for a beta author or co-author if you wish. Like I mentioned the outline and character outlines are finished and have been for a while. **

**I am open to thoughts and idea's but I would like some help with getting the chapters together. **

**If anyone is interested in helping me out send me a PM and I'll read your work, and then we can discuss how we'd like to proceed. **

**I'd really like to get this story off the ground soon so let me know!**

**Thank you and I'm sorry this isn't the new chapter that some of you were hoping for.**


End file.
